


The need

by Ashery24



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Chiara needed him. She needed the boy who trusted her. She needed Joshua Gardel.
Relationships: Chiara Lobosca/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The need

**Author's Note:**

> Ehmmmm ... I don't know how to do PWP because I'm very embarrassed so I apologize in advance if this is horrible. 
> 
> I'm on the "Lone Wolf" mission waiting for my energy to recharge and my brain decided that I had to write a porn version of the closet scene while Chiara and MC are with the memory potion. Spoilers if you haven't got there.
> 
> Also say that this mission has come out in my second year BUT DEFINITELY THEY DON'T HAVE 12 YEARS HERE THEY ARE OLDER. Around 16 
> 
> Basically they are underager but NOT so small. 
> 
> And weird that I write this when I ship my MC with Merula...

The full moon was approaching. Chiara felt it in her bones, in her mind, in her whole being. The wolf howled inside her for him. The boy who had accepted her and believed in her. And Chiara couldn't break that trust.

  
But she…  
She wanted, needed, longed, needed, needed...  
She needed him...

  
And they were alone. Both. Next to a cauldron making the potion to recover Piper's memories. Chiara should concentrate, Chiara should ignore the situation, Chiara ...

  
-Chiara? ... -She heard he called her

  
There he was. Joshua Gardel looked at her with concern and those deep sapphire eyes ...  
Chiara couldn't resist more. In a final gesture of reasoning she turned off the cauldron before approaching the boy. She attacked the young man with her lips like a wolf attacks a prey with their teeth.

Joshua groaned, surprised but he didn't go back. He corresponded to the kiss with almost the same fervor.

  
-Joshua-Chiara groaned slightly, separating- I want...I need...  
Joshua looked at her, lust in his eyes  
Chiara-muttered hoarsely - Go ahead...

  
Chiara don't need more confirmation. She kissed Joshua again while her hands went into the black and yellow sweatshirt. Joshua corresponded the kiss, gently stroking Chiara's soft hair.

  
Soon the top clothes of both were on the floor. Chiara gently kissed Joshua's neck while he moaned weakly.

  
-Chiara ...more, more-asked Joshua  
Chiara gave him more. Much more. With shame but determination, her clothes were removed except the underwear.

  
Joshua admired her for a few moments. Pale skin that looked like moonlight with beautiful breasts and a wet spot on her bottom. A view that Joshua wanted to record forever in his memory.  
But it wasn't time to admire. It was time for action. Joshua also took off more clothes until he finished in underpants.

  
The two kissed again, moving their bodies together and groaning.  
-Joshua, ah.  
-Chiara...  
Soon he was inside her. It was heaven. It was the opposite of the werewolf transformation.  
-More, yes, yes-Chiara moaned  
-Chiara, Chiara, Chi...  
It felt so good. He was hers. Hers. Only hers.

**Author's Note:**

> \--Run away, ashamed, because writing porn is one thing. Writing porn with an MC that is practically a self-insert is another-


End file.
